Atmospheric content of the greenhouse gas, carbon dioxide has been rising since the industrial revolution in the nineteenth century. This gas is a major contributor to global warming. Global warming is a threat to human health both nationally and globally. Increasing global temperature may alter the local environment;therefore, changing the seasonal patterns of allergies and vector-borne diseases. Because carbon dioxide is released into the atmosphere by the burning of fossil fuels used for transportation and generation of electricity, there are two strategies for lowering the atmospheric content of this pollutant: To develop carbon-neutral fuels that are widely adopted, or to find methods to remove the carbon dioxide from the atmosphere. I have chosen to focus on the latter method because it addresses the immediate problem of directly regulating the carbon dioxide content of our global atmosphere.